Lovers' Choice
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: A whole bunch of short, sweet, fluffy one-shots for fans of all pairings.Fax, Miggy, Mylan, and many more to come! R&R! Rated T for some stronger language!
1. Unit 1: Max

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 1- Fax**

"Max? Can I ask you something?" Fang asked, breaking the peaceful silence that surrounded us.

"Mmm," I sighed, rolling over to face him. I opened my eyes to see his dark ones looking back at me. His face was very serious, even more so then usual.

"Why did you choose me over Dylan? They said he was made for you, and even after I left, you still waited for me. I want to know why," he said, bringing his hand up and running it through my hair. I wriggled so that I was closer to him.

"I chose you because I love you. Dylan may have been made for me, but I was made for you. I waited for you because you promised me you would come back. That's what kept me going, that's what kept me from falling into Dylan's traps," I said, pulling my hand up, and placing it gentlely on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know. That boy is still trying to get you to leave me and go elope with him. I was wondering why you would ignore that attention, and settle with me, who left you, practically throwing you away. I don't see how you can love me," he said, shaking his head in disgust at himself.

"Stop," I ordered, grabbing his face. "Don't doubt how much I love you. You are the only one I love, the only one I ever loved."

"I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I rested my head on his chest.

"Good, 'cause I would like to have a boyfriend who loves me," I said, hugging him tighter. I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. "I love you too."

I felt his lips press against the top of my head, and I closed my eyes. I was sooo happy it was Saturday, and I didn't have to work, this was just too perfect.

**Yay! Cute Fax! Stay tuned, there is more up next after this short commercial break!**

**Bud up ba ba ba, I'm readin' it. !**

**Okay up next is...**

**Chapter 2-Miggy**

"Iggy! Help!" I squealed, wiggling beneath the two kids on top of me.

"Nope," he said, watching from the couch. Yes, watching. Iggy had gotten surgery to fix his eyes. They were the original light blue that he had been born with.

"Okay, okay! You win!" I laughed, giving in to my kids. They both jumped up, and high-fived.

"Victory!" my little boy, Jeff, cried to the sky. He was the spitting image of Iggy, back when we were in the School. His older sister, Angelica, giggled along with him. I sighed, standing up.

"You," I said, pointing at Iggy, "are in soooo much trouble." I straightened my shirt, and went over to him, sitting on the couch next to him.

"So, is this my punishment? Are you going to snuggle me to death?" he asked, chuckling.

"You're punishment, is to pick the movie," I said, pointing toward the video cabinet.

"Ooo, scary," Iggy said, holding his hands up in mock fear. He stood up, and grabbed a random movie. He put it in the player, and climbed back onto the couch. Jeff and Angelica climbed up on either side of us. We settled in, and I rested my head on Iggy's shoulder.

I slowly fell asleep, completely comfortable in our little home in our small Colorado town. I awoke about two hours later, finding myself alone on the couch. I bolted up right, looking around the room. The TV was on the main menu of the movie, softly playing it's most known song.

"Iggy?" I whispered to the darkness. "Jeff? Angelica?" I heard footsteps down the hall, and I slowly stood, making as little noise as possible.

"Max? Are you awake, honey?" Iggy's voice asked softly. I ran into his arms, which automatically wrapping around me, enveloping me in his warmth. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, realizing that there were tears on my face. "I thought you left. I thought you ran away, like... like Fang," I whispered, gasping for air.

He pulled his wings out, wrapping them around both of us. "I will never leave you. You are the only one for me," he said into my ear. He pulled me along, leading me to our bedroom. "Now, I believe you deserve a prize for being such a good sport. After all, you were double teamed." And he closed the door behind us, leaving our troubles outside.

**Awww, a Miggy! So cute! Up next is:**

**Chapter 3- Mylan**

_Smack!_

The sound rang out through the welled up in my eyes. Why would he do such a thing? Why would Fang hit me?

"You stupid bitch! Why did you come here? I told you never to come to my work!" he yelled, I just coward at his feet, hoping he wouldn't hit me again. "Get out of here!" he yelled. I stood and ran out the door. I was only trying to suprise him, to be a good girlfriend.

I ran to the car, where Dylan was waiting. I tried hard to fight the tears in my eyes, but I lost, and they were streaming down my face by the time that I reached the car.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked as I climbed in the passenger seat. I just shook my head. He began driving, but not towards the apartment I shared with my sister, but to the edge of town. he pulled over to the side of the road, and turned to me.

"Tell me what happened," he said, his voice soft. Thats when it all came tumbling out. I told him everything, all of the abuse I had suffered, bith mentally and phisically, from Fang. I eventually ended up sitting in his lap, my tears staning his shirt, his hand running reassuringly through my hair.

"And I can't break up with him, because he'll just follow me, threatening the people I love... starting with you," I said, turning my head to look at him.

"You love me?" he asked, his voice confused. I ducked my head down, looking away from his beautiful eyes. "She loves me!" he whispered, something close to shock in his voice.

"Why is it such a suprise I love you?" I asked. I knew the answer. I acted like I hated him, but really, I loved him more than anything in the world.

"I thought you wouldn't even full exccept me into the Flock, much less come to love me. But why would Fang start with me? I'm no competion, just your brother," he said, placing a finger under my chin, and turning my face towards him.

"Dylan, you are an idiot," I said, placing a hand lightly on his cheek.

"Why?" he asked, his voice confused, but his eyes hopeful.

"I love you more than a brother. More than him, or Iggy, or Sam," I said.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Ex-boyfriend, possible Eraser," I explained.

"Eraser?"

"You ask to many questions," I laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.

My final thoughts were, _Screw Fang._

**Yay! Another one down! Up next:**

**Chapter 4- Male (Hunger Games Crossover)**

"Geese!" came a cry from the ground as we flew over a forest. An arrow flew up, narrowly missing Iggy.

"Scatter!" I yelled to the flock.

"Mine!" yelled another voice, this one male. An arrow came whissing toward me, and I didn't get out of the way in time. It hit my wing, and I began spiraling down to earth, nothing to slow my descent. I landed hard, and nearly blacked out.

I heard light footsteps running through the woods, two pairs. Hunters or children, I thought. I pulled in my wings the best I could, and stood. A girl burst into the clearing, bow and arrow in hand.

"Gale!" she yelled, pointing the weapon toward me. A boy, the one who must have shot me, the one called Gale, entered the clearing.

"Where is my goose?" he asked me, raising his own bow and arrow.

"I haven't gotta clue what you're talking about," I spat.

"My goose, the one I shot down, the one that landed _here,_" he replied, his voice calm and meanicing at the same time, the way I coukd make mine.

"You didn't shoot down any _goose_, you shoot down_ me_!" I hissed.

"Impossible. You would have to be able to fly!" the girl said.

"I _could_, before your boyfriend shoot me down," I said.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she hissed.

"Calm down, Katniss," Gale said. "Prove you can fly. Take off into the sunset."

"Well, I can't fly now, can I, sunshine? After all, you did_ shoot my wing!_"

"Max! Where are you?" Fang's voice called in the distance.

"Over here! Bring Iggy and the Gasman!" I yelled.

"Who are they?" Katniss asked.

"My family. Don't you have one of those? If you do, I suggest you clear out. I have bomb specialists!" I said.

"Oh, so you're from the Capitol. That make sense. Come on, Katniss, before they tie us to posts and whip us," he said, his tone light, like he was telling a joke, but his eyes were dark, and Katniss fliched at the mention of whipping.

"The capitol of where? You mean DC? I don't live there," I said.

**If you want to know what happens next to the Flock/the victors and members of Districts 12/13, read my upcoming cross over Flying Arrows!**

**That's it for the Max unit! Up next, will be Nudge! I promise!**


	2. Unit 2: Nudge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**A/N Sorry I haven't added this unit... even though I promised I would... yeah...**

**Chapter 1- Niggy**

"But why do you want _those _shoes, and not the ones that look exactly the same, but cheaper," Iggy asked. Ever since he got his sight back, he was always the one Max sent shopping with me.

"Because, these are a name brand," I replied, rolling my eyes as I picked up the shoes.

"Which makes them more expensive," he retorted. "Come on, Max said don't go over fifty bucks, and we already spent forty bucks. Just get the other pair. Maybe we can have Dylan put the brand on it," he joked, smiling at me, his blue eyes sparkling. I loved his eyes. They were just one of the many things I loved about him.

"Don't be so mean," I replied, grabbing the other pair. I couldn't say no to Iggy, no matter what it was about. I grabbed the other bags and ran up to the counter. The cashier rang me up, and Iggy put down the twelve bucks.

"You better find two bucks, or Max is gonna kill you," he said, walking out of the store. I ran after him.

"I'm hungry," I said, looking over to the food court.

"Eat your shoes, we don't have money," he said.

"God, Iggy. You are such a jerk," I said, frowning.

"Only telling the truth," he replied, his hands in his pockets. "Let's go, before you find any other stores you want to raid."

"But Iggy, I know you're hungry to, why don't we just go eat. It's not like Max'll know. She can barely count to thirty, much less be able to tell if we went and got some food. And she wouldn't care, because her first priority has always been to fe-" I said, being cut off by a kiss from him. I didn't know what to do, so I kissed him back.

"You are such a motor mouth," he said, laughing as he took my hand and lead me to the car.

I didn't say anything, still shocked in silence. "Maybe I should kiss you more often. It sure shuts you up," he laughed. When I still didn't say anything he turned to me, worry in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Still recovering," I managed in a choked whisper. I looked up at him, studying his confused face.

"From what? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worry blooming in his blue eyes.

"No, you did something right," I replied, pulling his face down to mine, pressing my lips to his. Best shopping day ever.

**Yay! Finished that one, and it only took... four days! Up next is...**

**Chapter 2-Nylan**

"I loved that movie! It was such a sweet twist on that old fairytale. And the main dude totally looked like an Eraser," I said, hanging on Dylan's arm.

"I thought that it was gonna be pretty boy," he replied. I nodded, releasing his arm and wrapping my arms around his waist. He lifted his arm up so it was resting lightly on my shoulders.

"What's for dinner?" I asked him, walking away from the theater and out into the chilly night air.

"Hm, how about a picnic?" he said, producing a basket and blanket.

"Sounds perfect," I replied, giving him a squeeze. We walked across the street to the park where Angel and Gazzy had liked to play when they were kids.

Dylan unloaded the basket, and set down the blanket. I sat down, and looked up to the sky. Dylan and I had been dating for three years, and were practically inseparable since he first asked me out. I thought back to the moment when he asked me to go to the movies with him.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in Dr. M's living room, reading a fashion magazine, when Iggy and Fang push Dylan in the room, and locked the door behind him. He flushed bright red, and I felt heat in my cheeks._

"_Hey, Nudge," he said, plopping down on the couch next to me._

"_Hi, Dyl," I said, flipping the page. I usually tried to ignore him, since I liked him so much, and he was so caught up with Max._

"_So, are you doing anything tonight? Cuz that new Disney movie is out, and I know you want to see it," he said, starting to babble. "I mean, if you're doing something I understand, but I was just thinking-" I placed a hand over his mouth._

"_I'd love to go to the movies with you."_

_End Flashback_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning over so his face was inches from mine.

"When you first asked me out," I replied, kissing his nose.

"I was so nervous," he recalled, brushing his lips across my forehead. I giggled.

"Yeah, you started babbling like me," I said, leaning against his shoulder.

"I guess I did," he said, smiling at the memory.

"I wonder where we would be tonight if the guys hadn't gotten annoyed at my pacing outside the room and locked me in there," he said, putting his head on top of mine.

"Probably both moping in our rooms, wishing the other would ask us on a date," I replied.

"I and bet you I wouldn't be doing this," he said, plopping a small velvet box in my lap. I opened it, and found a small sapphire ring place precisely in the box.

"Dyl?" I asked breathlessly.

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

"No, Dyl, because I've been dating you for the past three years because I was bored. No, duh!" I squealed, throwing myself into his arms.

"For a second there, I thought you were serious," he whispered in my ear. "You should be an actress."

I smiled into his shoulder. "I love you, Dylan."

"Not more than I love you."

**Geez, that was hard to come up with. And it was pure fluff, like cotton candy. Yum!**

**Next is….**

**Chapter 3-Fudge (YUMMY!)**

We were complete opposites. He loved black, and I was a rainbow. He rarely talked, and when he did, it was snarky and rude, but I loved talking, and was always positive.

Who knew that we would be married the day of my eighteenth birthday?

"Max," I squeaked out, sounding like a mouse.

"It's alright," Max said, patting my back. I hugged her tight.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Don't be, he loves you," she said, hugging me back.

"Nudge, it's time to go, sweetie," Jeb said, opening the door. I nodded, and made my way over to him. Max stepped out ahead of us, and I watched as Angel slipped through the doors, tossing petals to the ground. Max followed right behind her. Jeb linked his arm through mine, and began pulling us toward the large door.

My breathing sped up tenfold, and I felt ready to pass out. But then we walked through the doors, and I saw him, looking completely blissed out, looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I blushed, but my breathing slowed, and a smile crossed my face. I was getting married to the love of my life!

We reached the alter after what seemed like hours, and Jeb put my hand in Fang's. The preacher began, and said, "If there is anyone who objects to the union of these two souls, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

To my absolute horror, Fang's ex-girlfriend, Lissa, stood from her spot in the back of the room. "I object," she said, her voice demanding. "Fang, you know you don't love her. You love me. You said so when we dated in when you lived in Virginia. Come back with me."

Fang turned to face her, and I could feel tears well up in my eyes, and spill over, falling like twin waterfalls over my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, crying. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I didn't resist, feeling that this would be the last time I would be held by him.

"Lissa," he said, his voice soft, "please, understand. I couldn't give a damn about you. I am not afraid to admit I used you so that Nudge would realize she loved me as much as I loved her. And now you've made her cry. So get the hell out of this church." I pulled my face out of my hands, and looked up at Fang. His eyes were dead serious, and had the gleam in them that I had seen a thousand times. The gleam that came to his eye when he was about to kick butt. When she didn't move, Max stood up, walked towards her, grabbed her arm, and cheerfully dragged her out of the room. She came back three minutes later, with a bit of blood on her hands, and her dress and hair looking a little ruffled.

"Well? Are you gonna finish this thing?" she asked, standing in her classic Max stance. I looked over at Fang, and he nodded, taking my hands again. We said our vows, and the second the priest announced that we were officially husband and wife, Fang swept me up, and pressed his lips to mine. With the passion hidden behind the kiss, I knew that the honeymoon would be the best time of my life.

**Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! Anyway, it was fluffy.**

**Up next….**

**Chapter 4- Nazzy**

"Momma! Help me!" my daughter, Sarah, called from the bathroom. I sprang up from my seat on the living room couch. I scurried into the bathroom, and saw my baby girl standing in front the mirror, her brush stuck in her hair.

"Don't say help me unless you're being attacked," I scolded her, untangling the brush from her wild mane of hair. I pulled the brush through her hair, taming the curls.

"I'm sorry, Momma," she said, watching me in the mirror. Just then, a small boom broke through the peaceful atmosphere. I heard giggling sprout from the back yard as my other daughter spent some quality time with her father, blowing up bombs.

"Gazzy! Please stop blowing up bombs in the backyard! The neighbors might call the cops again," I called out to him.

"Sorry sweetie," he said, bringing my soot covered daughter into the bathroom with him.

"Sure. Like you won't be out there again tomorrow, tinkering with another alarm clock, blowing the bugs out of the grass," I said, shaking my head.

"Yup!" he said. I wiped Lisa's face clean with a washcloth, listening to her babble about what her and her friends were going to do today at the mall. Sarah grabbed her bag off of the counter, and darted out the door, calling that she'd be back after dinner. Lisa ran out a few minutes later, promising the same thing.

"And the birds leave the nest," Gazzy muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned my head back into his chest.

"All to right," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I wonder if that was what Max thought when we left," he mused, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Probably," I said as I turned in his arms to face him. His blue eyes were overflowing with love, and I was sure mine mirrored his. He leaned down, so that his nose almost touched mine. I pushed down with my feet, and lifted my face to touch my lips to his.

"I love you," he muttered against my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

**So? What do you think? REVIEW!**

**A/N Sorry I took so long to post this one, but I was busy.**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
